Through the years the majority of batteries used to provide a mobile source of electrical DC power for the virtually endless array of battery powered devices have resulted in the proliferation of batteries in certain standard size units. The most common types of commercially available batteries are those generally designated as A, AA, AAA, C, and D cells. Such standard battery cells are usually alkaline electrochemical sources or the like and produce an electrical voltage of approximately 1.5 volts per cell. In their commercially available form, such standard cells comprise a generally cylindrical elongated housing having an extending positive terminal at one end and a generally flat metallic negative terminal at the other end. To provide the variety of operating voltages for units using such basic standard cells, manufacturers typically provide battery compartments or receptors which support multiple groups of standard round cells in either series or parallel configuration.
FIG. 1 shows a typical prior art battery receptacle for a utilization device generally referenced by numeral 10 which includes a battery cavity 11 having a positive connector 12, a negative connector 13 and a common connector 14 supported therein. A pair of conventional batteries 15 and 18 support positive terminals 17 and 20 respectively and negative terminals 16 and 19 respectively. To provide a 3.0 volt power source, the one and one half volt batteries are arranged in series by oppositely orienting them within cavity 11.
The general operating environment for such standard battery cells may, to some extent, be divided between high power uses and low power uses. High power uses are characterized by the need to run high current apparatus such as electrical motors, heating elements and the like. Conversely, low power uses are typically found in computer type devices such as calculators, remote control units used for televisions and VCR's, smoke detectors and back-up systems or computer memories. While alkaline cells have proved satisfactory for the high power environment, they have been found less than desirable in the low power environment in that their useful life is limited. The typical alkaline cell has a life expectancy in low power or shelf life conditions of approximately one or two years at best.
Other batteries have been developed for use in such lower power long life applications such as the commonly available lithium battery. One of the most common types of such lithium batteries comprises a disk-shaped battery having a 3.0 volt potential which defines a generally planar positive terminal on one side and a downwardly extending generally planar negative terminal on its underside. The overall shape of the most common type of lithium battery is that of a circular disk. However, other shaped batteries have been fabricated to meet specialized needs for practitioners in the art. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,187,026 and 5,316,873 both issued to Scrivano and entitled BATTERY ADAPTER and also POSITION ADJUSTABLE BATTERY ADAPTER respectively set forth battery adapters which define an exterior configuration corresponding generally to conventional cylindrical alkaline cells which receive and support a disk-shaped long life lithium battery to provide a combined unit which replaces a pair of conventional alkaline batteries in a side by side arrangement with a lithium battery cell. Included within the battery adapters shown are appropriate interconnections to provide external electrical connection between the adapter and the conventional battery receptacle of a utilization device or battery charger.
In addition, a number of devices for supporting and combining such basic alkaline type cells have been provided by practitioners in the art to meet the varying needs of users. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,731,306 issued to Dumbser for a BATTERY ARRANGEMENT sets forth a battery arrangement used with distance and speed measuring indicators for cycles. The battery arrangement supports two batteries within a battery chamber having appropriate connections. The connections provide for battery replacement without interrupting the supply of electrical power during the battery replacement process.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,718,742 issued to Utoh, et al. sets forth a BATTERY FITTING DEVICE USABLE FOR ELECTRONIC APPLIANCE in which a battery holder is adapted to accommodate a button shaped battery which is then insertable into a holder accommodating cavity within the appliance. The battery is firmly clamped between contact leaf springs disposed in the battery accommodating cavity.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,522,660 issued to Bledsoe, Jr. sets forth a FOLDABLE HOLDER FOR FLASHLIGHT ELEMENTS in which an elongated generally planar support is formed of a foldable planar material such as rigid cardboard or the like. The folder includes spaced fold lines and interlocking tabs to provide a battery supporting cavity and means for supporting a light bulb. Electrical connections are made to complete a circuit between the battery and light bulb.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,223,076 issued to Terada sets forth a BATTERY CASING which comprises a lid closing a battery receiving chamber. The lid is directly mounted on the battery casing body thereby avoiding the use of the outer panel of the instrument which receives the battery. Electrical connections are provided to couple the appliance to the battery.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,842,966 issued to Omori, et al. sets forth a BATTERY HOLDER MECHANISM for holding a battery in an electronic device. The battery holder has a circular arc portion extending along the circumferential direction of the battery. First and second supporting projections extend from the inner peripheral edges of the circular arc portion and support the battery from both sides. Engagement pawls resiliently lock the battery holder body within the battery receiving hole. The battery is held by projections from both sides to restrict vertical displacement of the battery.
While the foregoing described battery holding apparatus provide some benefit in certain uses, there remains a need in the art for a more convenient way of supplying long lasting battery power to environments of low power use.